Grand Tournament Colosseum
=Tournament= The Grand Tournament Colosseum is an event held every week, from Tuesdays to Sundays. The goal is to survive endless waves of Ironclads, by getting a good survival time and making to top 5, you get rewards which include cards and gems. Every day a free entry is granted, more can be bought with gems but beware the price increases after every purchase! After a tournament ends, there is about a day until the next tournament starts. Every week the map and pattern of enemies is different. =Leagues= Leagues are part of the Colosseum system, where you compete for the longest time in the tournament. There are currently six leagues, and more may be added. Every player gets put into a server of twenty-five people. The five with the longest time receive prizes, and the ones with the lowest times drop down a league. The prizes for first to fifth place in every league get significantly less excellent, and the prizes in the tournaments for higher leagues are better than the prizes for the lower leagues. The difficulty in the leagues also increases as you rank up leagues. Note: Users have experienced inconsistent results with patch v1.15.5. When placing in the bottom five of a league they are sometimes not demoted Iron League The Iron League is the first league of all the leagues. The Bronze League follows this. If you receive the bottom five in the Iron League, you will not drop any leagues. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Bronze League. Bronze League The Bronze League is the second league of all the leagues. Silver League follows this and Iron League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Bronze League, you will drop back to the Iron League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Silver League. Silver League The Silver League is the third league of all the leagues. Gold League follows this and Bronze League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Silver League, you will drop back to the Bronze League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Gold League. Gold League The Gold League is the fourth league of all the leagues. Platinum League follows this and Silver League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Gold League, you will drop back to the Silver League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Platinum League. Platinum League The Platinum League is the fifth league of all the leagues. Diamond League follows this and Gold League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Platinum League, you will drop back to the Gold League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed below based on your rank, and you will advance to the Diamond League. Diamond League The Diamond League is the sixth and final league of all the leagues. No league currently follows this one and Platinum League is before this one. If you receive the bottom five in the Diamond League, you will drop back to the Platinum League. If you receive top five, you will receive one of the prizes listed Below based on your rank. This is the hardest and most rewarding League. It is one of the two ways to get an Epic Card without an in app purchase (the other being The Outpost). Tournament Maps 1-9 1000M.PNG 2-15.png 3-15 W51 500M.jpg|Map 3|link=http://crazykings.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14830 4-16 43W 775M.png 5-20 W46 54.png 6-19 1000M.png 7-15 1000M.png 8-21 W7 42 1000M.png 9-21 W45 57.png 10-24 W47 52.png 11-25 W48 53 750M.png 12-25 W56 1000M.png 13-8.png 14-12 1000M.png 15-19 1000M.png 16-19.png 17-4 1000M.png 18-18 W49 Unclean.jpg|Colour and Font testing. Category:Browse